


Princess Kenny

by campbell_ovo



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campbell_ovo/pseuds/campbell_ovo
Summary: Tras tantos castigos, Linda se empieza a preguntar si realmente se puede controlar el comportamiento de su hijo, el temor de que un Butters rebelde existiera empezaba a robarle el sueño.  Tal vez, no había sido el momento ideal para cambiarse de ciudad. Por ello, cuando un afiche de un club de teatro cayó en sus manos, una idea no tardó en aparecer. Su ya no tan pequeño niño estaría ahí.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Kudos: 1





	Princess Kenny

— ¿En serio voy a entrar, mamá?— Se escuchó dudoso, sin embargo, en su interior sabía bien la respuesta que obtendría.

Ella le miró contagiada por sus dudas. Admitía que no lo había pensado demasiado, la falta de sueño y la continua angustia por situaciones vistas en sueños y delirios ante una simple negación de su hijo, le habían orillado a tomar la primera solución que encontró. Sostenía aún la mano de su hijo, y aunque este ya había cumplido dieseis años, por un tipo de filtro maternal, solamente podía observarlo como aquel pequeñito de dulce voz y risa. Por culpa de aquel filtro, la confianza aumentaba de golpe en su decisión. ¡No permitiría que su hijo se volviera un rebelde sin causa! Esa imagen de inocencia se debía mantener a toda costa según ella, quien, consideraba esa su mayor misión como madre de tan tierno ángel. No tenía la seguridad de que el actuar fuera uno de los talentos del adolescente, pero le apostaba a esos días donde aparecía el cartero Butters. Por lo menos no le iría tan mal, se convencía. 

Fueron dos minutos de espera antes de entrar al colegio donde pronto sería un estudiante más. Se veían pocas personas, y con sinceridad, el nerviosismo de ser el nuevo lo estaba golpeando antes de tiempo. A pesar del temprano dolor de estomago, una sonrisa afable y con toques de alegrías se dibujó en sus labios. ¡Era una nueva oportunidad de hacer amigos! Le era imposible no imaginar situaciones donde la amistad destacaba y el cariño era más que obvio entre sus pares. ¡Además! Su misma madre le había motivado a unirse al club de teatro de la escuela. ¡De seguro todo iría de maravilla! 

Al entrar, todo le parecía tan novedoso como familiar a la vez; no habían muchas diferencias con su antiguo colegio, pero nacía en él un sentimiento de estar sumergido en algo sumamente nuevo. 

Una sensación un tanto burbujeante rápidamente dominaba y potenciaba su gran optimismo. ¿Era culpable de ello? 

¡Totalmente!

Desde el momento en que se le dijo que se cambiarían al pueblito de South Park, no paró de llenar su cabeza con ideas sacadas de series donde las relaciones eran perfectas y las amistades eran de esas donde la vida llegaba a sonar banal. Ansiaba totalmente conocer a un grupo similar al de su serie favorita, y poder llamar amigo a toda persona que se le cruzara. Quien sabe, quizás si el destino lo quería, llegaría a tener uno de esos dichosos amores donde el amor eran mariposas y brillos que te hacían ver todo de color rosa. Con sinceridad, no le gustaba mucho ese color en especial, pero estaba dispuesto a sacrificar todos los demás colores si eso significaba poder amar por completo. 

Mas, era temprano para pensar en ello. 

¿No?

Se tardó más de lo esperado. La culpa era suya y de su madre, pues el encontrar el lugar donde se desarrollaba el club de teatro fue un detalle que ninguno se dio el tiempo de anotar. Jugaron con su suerte, abriendo tantas salones y cuartos, hasta llegar finalmente a la correcta. Decir que no le había molestado, sería mentir, pero a este punto, quebrar su perfecto animo de felicidad era una tarea casi imposible de realizar. 

Tan solo ser animaron a entrar, aunque por algún motivo las luces estaban en su totalidad apagadas. Linda estrujó la mano del menor, rogaba por saber que su decisión no fuera errónea, y siendo ignorante del futuro, la respuesta no sabría. 

Tras un segundo de estadía, una sola luz ilumino el lugar. Otros más que ellos se encontraban en el lugar, expectantes por algo que todavía no podían entender. 

Butters no lo supo, ni tampoco habría podido adivinarlo, pero fue en ese segundo donde todos sus planes conocieron al villano ocupando un vestido bastante bonito y femenino, pero que al final de cuentas, se encargaría de arruinarlos.

Ante a sus ojos yacía la estrella apodada La princesa Kenny.

¡El futuro parecía brillante!


End file.
